marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Connor (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Savage Land; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 140 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; student | Education = some college level courses | Origin = He was given the Star Brand during the White Event | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Dustin Weaver | First = Avengers Vol 5 #7 | HistoryText = Kevin Connor was a young ignored but excellent student from college. When a strange anomaly affected the Superflow of Earth-616, he was given the power of the Star Brand during the White Event; his transformation caused him to annihilate the whole college. The Avengers later arrived to investigate the event, as guided by Nightmask and Captain Universe. After he faced the Avengers, Kevin Connor was taken by Nightmask to Mars, in order to seek for help to Ex Nihilo, in the meantime, he explained Starbrand what caused his powers and his purpose. On Mars, Ex Nihilo revealed the conflict of the White Event was caused by his attempts to make Earth sentient. Nightmask teleported Connor and himself to Croatia, one of the placed modified by Ex Nihilo, where strange creatures started forming a brain-like structure. The "brain" tied to absorb Nightmask, but was rescued by Starbrand, who accidentally killed the organism in the process, "killing the Earth." The Avengers arrived to the scene and tried to stop them, who fought back until Starbrand surrendered. As they were out of options, the heroes decided it would be better for the world to put Kevin away from it, in Stark's Dyson Sphere under construction, in the company of Nightmask. When Captain Universe sensed a new threat coming to Earth, she advised the Avengers to recruit him and Nightmask into the team, which they did. Star Brand aided the Avengers in the Builder war, even devastating an entire Builder fleet. Time Runs Out After the Avengers fell into S.H.I.E.L.D. authority, Star Brand and Nightmask left the team to investigate the decay of the universe. They returned to Earth when they received a message from Sunspot, inviting them to join his own Avengers team as there had been new progress on the research related to the Incursions. Using A.I.M.'s resources, Sunspot managed to put into operation a machine capable of transporting individuals across the Multiverse, in hopes of finding the source of the decay of the Multiverse, and a group of them, the "Multiversal Avengers," embarked in said mission. Star Brand was among this heroes. In their journey, the Multiversal Avengers arrived to the base of the Black Priests, whom they believed to be enemies, as they would destroy alternate Earths. After discovering their true motivation, that of saving the Multiverse, the Multiversal Avengers allied with the Black Priests, and were informed of the true enemies they had to face, the Ivory Kings and Rabum Alal. While the Black Priests tried to find Rabum Alal, the Multiversal Avengers would set out to find the Ivory Kings (also known as the Beyonders). The Avengers traveled across numerous universes, navigating the map left by the Mapmakers. After one last jump across universes that cost Nightmask's life, the Avengers found themselves face to face with a fissure in time and space. From it, two Beyonders emerged and demanded the heroes to fall back. Upon denying their request, the Avengers faced the Beyonders. During the fight, Star Brand was stabbed by one of the Beyonders, Kevin used his last breath to unleash the energy within him and destroy it. All New All Different When the universe came back to life, so did Kevin and the rest of its inhabitants, with no memory of their temporary demise. After defeating Blizzard in China, he was offered membership by Sunspot in his New Avengers and was about to accept it, but Nightmask declined and instead, the two of them started attending college. | Powers = Star brand has energy based powers on a virtually infinite scale due to possessing the Star Brand. When killed, he can unleash this energy with enough force to kill a Beyonder. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Star Brand | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Killed by the Beyonders Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Transformed by the White Event Category:Humans Category:Empire State University Student